Red
by ToxicCandy
Summary: Who knew that just the color of someone's hair would be such a big deal? One-shot, completed. SS/OC


_She wasn't sure how this all began, or even how long it had been going on. One moment she was returning to her dorm from a long night in the library, the next she… well… was like __**this**__. A few nights a week she became someone else for the amusement of another, all because of the color of her hair._

Because she belonged to Slytherin it was customary for her to participate in the rival with Gryffindor, especially against the Weasleys. In retaliation to a previous prank, one of the family members charmed her hair as red as theirs. All she was missing were the freckles and dirt marks and she could fit right in. The charm was very simple to lift but after all of the pointing and laughing subsided, she decided to keep it instead of turning it back to the original brown.

Once Monday came, the only ones to be taken back by the change were her Professors. Most laughed it off, recognizing the silly antics of the Houses. One, however, had a very different reaction. As usual Professor Snape threw open the classroom door and stormed to the front of the class, commanding everyone's attention. With one quick scan of the room he immediately noticed her appearance.

"Miss Tucker, what happened to your hair?" He glared at the students who chuckled, ordering them to be silent. "Change it back." He barked before she could answer.

"Sir, with all due respect, it _is_ a natural hair color. I should be allowed to keep it if I wish." Ellie challenged him.

Severus tensed and his eyes closed for a brief moment. "You will have detention here every night until you decide to reverse it. Now," Ellie looked around the room to make sure she wasn't the only one who was hearing this. "... today's assignment is on the board. You all have two hours. Go." He then left the room as quickly as he entered.

"Can you believe this rubbish?!" She tried to gain support from her classmates who only shrugged.

Outside the classroom Severus put his back to the wall and sighed heavily. _That girl looks just like her... What has come over me? I thought I put this behind me ages ago. I don't know if I could control it this time..._

Ellie was still very upset when evening came. She picked at her dinner and looked up suddenly. "I'm not going." Her friends almost choked on their food.

"You've got to be joking!" One of the girls said. "You really want to go and piss of old Snape even more?"

"Yeah, really Ellie it isn't worth it. Just change it back..." Another tried to reason with her. "I would actually like for Slytherin to win the cup this year - we don't need to lose points."

Ellie pushed her plate away and stood up. "No. This isn't fair. I've seen people around here with _purple_ hair and nothing happened to them!" She gathered her books and left the Great Hall. Severus sat at the head table, wondering what had just occurred at the other end of the room. Actually, he had been looking that way all through dinner.

Eight o'clock came and went, and Severus grew angrier. It was now ten and he decided to go search for his delinquent student. When he found no trace of her in the Common Room he began to stalk the hallways. _Where the hell did she go? _

Yawning sleepily, Ellie carried her homework out of the library. She thought her time was well spent studying instead of cleaning cauldrons or some other ridiculous task. Turning the corner to the beginning of the dungeons, she ran into Severus.

"Well, well, well..." Severus began slowly. "Thought you could skip out on your detention?" Ellie swallowed hard, holding her papers close to her chest.

"I'm sorry Professor but I'm not serving a detention for my _hair color_." She stated boldly. Severus felt the anger swell through him, but he said nothing. He left the both of them in an eerie silence. Ellie did not know what to do.

_Green eyes... Red hair... Oh Merlin..._

"Sir?" Ellie waved a hand in front of his face to make sure he was still aware of her presence. She did not need to worry about that one bit.

"Come." Was all he said as he grabbed her arm and yanked her down the hallway. He did not speak again until they were inside his office.

Ellie placed her belongings on a nearby chair and watched him pace around the small room. "Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you just do as you were told?!" Severus yelled at her. Ellie jumped in surprise, still not fully understanding why her hair was such a _big_ deal.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I'll change it right now..." She turned and reached in her bag, fumbling for her wand. As she stood back up, her professor was directly behind her. He reached up with one hand, running his fingers through her hair, his other rested on her hip.

Ellie was frozen. "Professor?" Severus continued twirling his fingers in her red locks, pushing it all to one side. He rested his head on her shoulder, his breaths hitting her bare neck. Ellie wiggled free and made a dash for the door. He was able to grab her and spin her back around, forcing her against the door. Her heart began pounding.

"Lily..." Severus uttered in barely a whisper, looking as if he was in a trance. _Lily? Who's Lily?_ Ellie sensed him lean in closer, his face a few inches from hers.

His hands rested on her hips again. Ellie watched as his eyes glazed over; his usual rough demeanor switched to that of longing. "Who is Lily?" Ellie kept repeating, but there was no getting through to him.

"I have you back now." Severus sounded so broken to Ellie. She thought she might have seen his eyes tearing up. It was too dark to know for sure. She did not know why, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to go along with his personal reality.

"Y-yes," Ellie started. "I-I've missed you, Severus." She watched him change before her again. Severus threw his arms around her and held her close. Ellie was shocked. Who was this mystery woman that had caused him so much obvious pain?

"Why did you leave me?" Severus asked, his head buried in her shoulder. Before Ellie could answer, he grabbed her chin and kissed her. She was surprised, but offered no resistance. He forced her lips apart and his tongue found hers. Ellie found herself returning his kiss. It was incredibly passionate. She didn't think someone like the scary Potions Master could feel anything at all.

Once the kiss was broken, they stood in silence. Ellie wasn't sure what was going to happen next; if he was going to snap out of this and yell at her, or what? "Are you alright?" She ended the silence first.

Severus continued looking in her eyes. Whatever had come over him wasn't leaving just yet. "I need you." He sounded out of breath. _What does he mean by that?_ Without an answer he took her arm and led her to his desk. It was becoming increasingly clear to Ellie. Still she had the option to leave, and still something kept her here. Ellie willingly sat on the edge of the desk and waited for his next move.

"I love it when you wear my tie. These colors always suited you more." Severus whispered, running his fingers over the silk. _His tie? So this woman wasn't a Slytherin? _He began unbuttoning her white top and paused when her bra was revealed. Severus lowered himself to her chest and slowly cupped her breasts.

Ellie drew a sharp breath at his touch. He squeezed them lightly and pulled one out of its cup. He admired her breast and took the nipple into his mouth. Ellie gasped when he flicked his tongue over it and bit down. She felt herself becoming more wet by the second. She didn't understand it, she just knew this was feeling wonderful.

Still being new at this, Ellie began fumbling with his belt and trousers. Severus grinned and assisted her with freeing himself. She had only seen a man, or boy rather, once before, and completely on accident. This was much different now. Ellie took his length in her hands and began stroking him. Whatever she was doing must have been alright with Severus. He had let out a long, soft moan. Just that sound alone drove her crazy.

Not wanting to finish from pure excitement, Severus pushed her hands away and motioned for her to lay down fully. Ellie blushed when he reached under her skirt and pulled her knickers down past her knees and off one leg. He then parted her legs and her folds in order to taste her. Ellie gasped loudly again, this time grabbing and pulling his hair. Her back arched into him as he continued licking her most sensitive spot. Severus then tested her by slowly inserting a finger inside her.

"You waited for me." Ellie heard him say. She had winced from the pain, and that was just one finger. Severus stood up and grabbed her hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk. Ellie sat up on her elbows and watched as he positioned himself at her entrance. She bit her lip and looked in his eyes.

They both groaned in unison as Severus slid into her, breaking through the resistance. Ellie never thought about what this would feel like. It hurt her so much, but at the same time it was unlike anything she had experienced. Once she was more comfortable, Severus began thrusting faster, deeper, harder. His hands were on her breasts, squeezing again. "Lily…" he moaned.

Just as Ellie was getting used to this, Severus had pulled out of her. He stood her up and turned her around, then forced her to lean over the desk. She felt even more vulnerable in this position. Severus dug his fingers into her hips as he entered her from behind. Ellie cried out even louder now. She gripped either side of his desk as he continued to slam into her. Being bent over allowed Ellie to feel even more of him.

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head when Severus ran a finger over her clitoris. He continued his thrusts at a steady pace as he worked Ellie to orgasm. Because of her inexperience, it really did not take much to get her close to the edge. Severus felt her walls tightening around him, increasing in speed. "Severus!" She cried out as she came.

He grinned and focused again on his own release. The aftershocks of Ellie's orgasm were driving Severus mad. "Lily… I'm going to…" His breathing became erratic. Ellie then felt the hot liquid slowly spill from inside her and down her leg. She had a strange sense of satisfaction from knowing that she was able to make him finish.

After Severus caught his breath, he cleaned the both of them with a charm. Ellie pulled her knickers back up and fixed her bra and blouse. While she dressed, so did he. She did not know how to address him now. "P-professor?" she squeaked.

"Yes, Miss Tucker?" He seemed completely restored to normal. Ellie tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"Are you alright?"

Severus became annoyed. "The only reason I've been upset today is because of your disobedience." He checked his pocket watch. "It's too late now for any detention to be served. Get out and go straight to the dormitory." He barked.

Ellie knew better than to question him at this point. Maybe it was best if she just forgot the whole thing happened. She quietly made her way to her belongings and slipped on her House robe. She flung her bag over her shoulder and began to leave. "One more thing." Ellie stopped and faced him.

"Change that ridiculous hair color once and for all."

Ellie smirked as she stepped outside into the hallway. "No." She then smiled.


End file.
